Warrior Cats: A Change of Fate
by daisyhope0425
Summary: Two cats from different clans, Graystripes and Silverstream, owe all their thanks to a certain cat in Thunderclan... Read to find out what should have happened between these two fated lovers.


I Disclaim This Fanfiction

Warrior Cats: A change of fate

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was a dark, cold night. It was nothing but quiet. But the only thing stirring, was Graystripes. A gray cat with stripes darker than his fur. As a warrior of Thunder Clan, Graystripes must follow Bluestar, the clan leader. You are usually not allowed out at night, but Graystripes was looking for someone. "Silverstream"! He yelled. "Graystripes"! Yelled another voice. Graystripes reconized that voice. It was the cat he was looking for.

He finally met up with the other cat. In front of him was a beautiful she-cat. She looked white and gray mixed, ( more white than gray), and light gray stripes on her. It was ofcourse, Silverstream. She was the love of his life. They both rubed necks and noses. "It is great to see you again sweetheart." Graystripes said to Silverstream lovingly. "So why did you want to meet me on this wonderful night?" Graystripes said. "I have a surprise for you Graystripes!" She exclaimed

Chapter 2: The Surprise

"What is the surprise?" Graystripes said. "We are having kits!" Silverstream exclaimed. Graystripes did not say anything for a moment. "Kits?" He asked. "Yes!" She exclaimed. " Wait, we are having kits?" He asked studdering. "Yes". "Are you happy about that". She said. Graystripes thought. "Um…yah". He said. "It is dawn". Said Silverstream. "I love you, bye". She said, then ran off.

Silverstream arrived home crying. She waited till River Clan was up. Ofcourse, the first one up was Crookedstar, her father. "Why are you crying my dear?" Said Crookedstar. Silverstream paused. She knew her father could not know. "Um…just allergies dad". Silverstream said, wiping her tears away. Silverstream walked away. "Whoo". "That was a close one". She murmured to herself.

Chapter 3: Time to Apologize

"Hello Bluestar". Graystripes said. "Graystripes. I need to talk to you". Bluestar said in a low tone. All the other cats of the Thunder Clan were out doing their duties, so Bluestar took Graystripes in the den. "Graystripes, I am terribly sorry to say this, but Fireheart has not been seen for the past couple of days". Bluestar said sorrowfully. "The clan thinks he is dead. And I know he was your best friend". Said Bluestar, again sorrowfully. Graystripes did not say a word. " He is not dead. He could easily survive out there!" Graystripes exclaimed. Gray-. Bluestar started. "Don't you Gray me"! Graystripes interrupted. And he ran off.

Graystripes ran very hard until he triped. He surprisingly ran into Silverstream. "Silverstream, I am so sorry I wasn't excited about the kits! I was just surprised of becoming a father"! Graystripes exclaimed. "That's ok Graystripes. I am sorry to". Silverstream said. "I love you Silverstream". Graystripes said. "I love you to Graystripes". Silverstream said .

Chapter 4: The Return

About a month later, the kits were born. But what was suprising was that Silverstream survived! After the kits were named something wonderful came. It was Fireheart, he was alive! "Fireheart!" Exclaimed Graystripes. "This is my family". Graystripes said. Fireheart looked at his family. "Your family is wonderful Graystripes!" Fireheart exclaimed. "What is happening?" Silverstream asked. "Oh, Silverstream this is my best friend from Thunder Clan. But don't worry, he won't tell anyone about us and our kits". Graystripes explained. "Ok".Said Silverstream.

After Graystripes and Fireheart returned back to Thunder Clan, Silverstream wondered how she survived through giving birth. She was in great pain and had almost died. That is what she always thought about day and night.

Chapter 5: Fireheart the Great

That night, the Star Clan spoke to Silverstream. And in the morning she knew why she survived. When she met up with Graystripes and Fireheart, she started to lick Fireheart's ears. Then did the usual rubing necks and noses with Graystripes. "Thank you so much!" Silverstream exclaimed to Fireheart. "Um…why?" Fireheart asked confused. "Did I banish coffee from the two-legs so they won't be so loud and annoying?!" Fireheart asked excited. "Um…no. But you did save my life". Silverstream said. "What?" Asked Fireheart, again confused. Silverstream explained what happened.

"The Star Clan spoke to me last night after you and Graystripes left. They said that because of Fireheart, I survived through giving birth. Well at the beginning I was wondering how I survived, because I almost died. But I survived because of you". "So thank you very much". "You are welcome Silverstream". Fireheart said. "Fireheart, whatever could I do for you because you saved my mate?" Graystripes asked. "Take care of your family". Fireheart said.

THE END


End file.
